


Butch Needs More Love

by AJ_Vincent



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Butch was a bully, F!Lone is named Katie-Scarlett, F/M, It's hinted at in the first chapter, Name and description aren't really specifically said, Nothing explicit, So it could be a reader insert if you wanted, Something I came up with for a Discord Friend, also, just a warning, sexual abuse warning, soooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Vincent/pseuds/AJ_Vincent
Summary: I know this is kinda weird, but I felt like there wasn't much to the companions in FO3, so I'm giving them a bit more. This is also kinda tied into another story involving my own oc and Charon. It's going to be interesting once I get it up.Wrote for my friend Tea-Petty on Tumblr. She's also got a discord. It's great and she's a wonderful writer and I hope I can become as good as her one day.Thanks Tea for letting me use your oc!** are used for italics. I wrote this for discord originally.





	Butch Needs More Love

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is what started this. Butch has the feels for Scarlett, but he doesn't feel worthy of her. It's hella fluffy and Butch gets the love he fucking deserves. 
> 
> It also hints at some trauma that Scarlett has suffered that I will go into more detail on later

He ran a hand through his hair as he leaned back in the chair in Scarlett’s house in Megaton. The house was quiet, other than the Mister Handy floating around and cleaning everything. He sighed and chugged a Nuka-Cola before standing up. *She’s been gone a while, Moria better not have roped her into any more ‘experiments’*, he thinks to himself. He opens the door only to be greeted by Nova and Gob, carrying a very drunk Scarlett between them. He raised an eyebrow, “Went out drinking without me? How rude,” he says with a soft snicker. He knew the small woman couldn’t hold her alcohol well. 

Nova rolled her eyes, “Yeah yeah, just help us get her inside will ya? She’s heavier than she looks,” she says. 

Gob seemed to be having no trouble keeping her up, however. 

Butch rolled his eyes and opened the door wider for them to step in. Scarlett tripped over the rug in the center of the floor, sending all three of them crashing to the ground. 

“Oh for fucks sake! Why the hell do you even have one of these?!” Nova yells angrily and stands up. 

Butch rolls his eyes and walks over. He helps Gob to his feet before picking Scarlett up and laying her on the old couch. She was mumbling gibberish and something about wanting some food. He sighs a bit and looks at Gob and Nova, “Thanks for bringing her home. Have a good night,” he says. 

They wave and leave the house, Nova still mumbling under her breath. 

Wadsworth floated downstairs, “Is everything alright, sir?” the bot asked. 

“Yeah, she’s just drunk again, don’t worry, I’ve got her,” he says and goes to the fridge at the back of the house. He pulls out some leftover instamash from his earlier dinner. He pulled a wobbly old wooden chair over and helps her sit up to eat. 

“Hey, Butch? Do you remember when we were kids? After we finished the GOAT?” she mumbles as she eats. 

“Yeah, you were so upset because you got ‘Garbage Burner’,” he laughs a bit. “We called you trash lady for ages,” he says. 

“Mhm...Did you… Did you ever have a second job?” she asks, looking at him. 

Butch looked at her, confused, “No? Unless you count that one time I helped out in the kitchens,” he says and looks at her, “Why? You had another?” 

“Y-yeah… It was… Weird… I don’t remember much about it, they would give us something to put us to sleep. They said something about us ‘Keeping the population going.’ I-I remember waking up sore… and…” she shook her head a bit. She sniffed a bit, “And then three weeks later we all underwent a test, and some of us had a special procedure done. I found out later, they were making babies…” she shudders a bit. 

Butch looked at her, shocked, “They... Who’s they?” he asks, concerned. 

 

“Everyone. All the girls in the vault. It started right after the GOAT… It went on…” she sniffed again and wiped her eyes. “I was so confused, but the Overseer told us it was normal and we were just going or jobs,” she says, starting to sob, “I don’t know why I believed it,” she says. 

He moves to sit beside her and wraps his arms around her shoulders as she started sobbing. It wasn’t the first time he helped her after she started crying, but it was the first time she’d ever told him something like this was going on. He held her tighter, trying his best to comfort her, though it didn’t seem to help. 

He looked around the room, maybe finding something to distract her would help? He picked up a book from the table beside the couch and moved around a bit, so she was sitting half in his lap, leaning against him and crying into his chest. He rubs her back and starts reading to her quietly, hoping it would help calm her down. 

It seemed to work, and she calmed down slowly. He was struggling a bit to read the book but did his best. Eventually, she fell asleep in his arms and he carried her to her room. He went back to the couch. They only had one bed in the house and Butch wasn’t going to let her sleep on the couch. 

He laid on the couch and looked up at the ceiling, he sighed a bit as his thoughts ran wild. What the hell was actually going on in the Vault? He sighed and rubbed his eyes, “This is so fucked…” he mumbles. *Is that why she always flinches when I hug her? Or is it because I used to beat the hell out of her growing up? Or is it both maybe? Did her dad know? God, I hope he didn’t, he would have lost his damned mind.* He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep on the couch, his mind going crazy. 

The next morning, he woke up to the smell of something kind of burning. He sat up slowly and groaned softly, “Damnit Scar, I’ve told you to stop cooking, you’re gonna burn the house down!” he says and walks over to the stove they had. “What are you making?”

“Mirelurk cakes,” Scarlett said and looked over her shoulder, “And I was trying to be nice, you jerk,” she says. “You always cook, I figured I’d do it for once,” she says. 

“Because I don’t make charcoal like you do,” he says and sighs. He looks at the slightly burnt food, “You have the heat on too high, so the outside burns before the inside can cook at all,” he says and turns the heat down. “And you didn’t use enough non stick stuff, so they’re stuck,” he says, trying to scrape the food off of the pan. “You could have woken me up, I would have helped you,” he says. 

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest, “I wanted to surprise you, after putting up with drunk me last night… again,” she says and sits in a small chair. “What happened last night? The last thing I remember is Gob and Nova dragging me home,” she says. 

He tenses for a second, *Should I tell her?* He decided against it, “You just kinda started crying, I read to you, hoping you’d calm down. Then you just fell asleep, so I took you to bed. Nothing unusual,” he says. He manages to salvage the food by taking away the burnt bits and remaking the cakes. He puts the stove at the proper heat and adds some brahmin butter to the pan. He starts cooking them and looks at her. 

Scarlett had her hands in her lap and she was staring at them. He walked over and knelt in front of her, “What do you remember, Scar?” he asks. 

“Most of it… I-I remember telling you about…” she started nervously rubbing her hands together, “I’m sorry, I can’t talk about it… I don’t know why I even said anything…” she says and shakes her head. 

He turns off the stove and turns back to her, “It’s ok. You didn’t do anything wrong, and I won’t make you talk about it,” he sits crosslegged in front of her.”Just know that if you need me, I’m right here. You don’t need to be ashamed of what happened. You didn’t get a say. It was out of your control,” he carefully brushes her hair out of her face. 

She looked at him and wiped her eyes. She nodded and gave a small smile, “Thank you, Butch. Never thought I’d see the day I was grateful to have you around,” she says. She stands up, “Now, teach me to cook, so you’re not doing it by yourself!” she says, suddenly much more cheerful. 

Butch grinned and nodded, “Sure thing, peach,” he leads her over to the stove. He turns it back on and shows her how to properly cook. She listened and watched attentively. He let her make the next couple, helping her when she needed. Within a half hour, they had four mirelurk cakes and some left over instamash warmed up. They sat on their couch and began eating while listening to Three Dog on the radio. Scarlett humming along with some of the songs she enjoyed. 

He looked at her, admiring the way she smiled as she hummed along with the music and the way her eyes lit up when a song she loved came on. He continued eating, trying his best not to stare at her. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, watching her dance a little where she sat. *She’s too freaking adorable.* 

She stood up suddenly and stood in front of him, looking down, “Dance with me,” she said and grabs his wrists and pulls him up. 

He raises an eyebrow and looks at her, “Oh hell no, last time I danced with you, you damn near bit me,” he says. 

“That’s only because you decided you wanted to grab my ass,” she says and pokes his nose. 

“I said I was sorry!” he says and fake pouts. 

“And I forgave you. After I left a hickey on your arm,” she says and laughs a bit. “Don’t grab my ass and I won’t bite you,” she says holds his wrists, “Dance with me, please?” she asks, looking up at him with a puppy dog face. 

He sighs, there was no way he could resist that face she made. He gently grabs her hands, “Alright, alright, I’ll dance with you,” he says and turns the radio up a bit. He smiles as a song starts to play. He leads her in a slow dance, gently swaying with the music. A memory of a time long past. 

*”Come on Butch, she’s not gonna kill ya for asking her to dance,” Wally had said. “I mean, she looks pretty good in that dress,” he says, elbowing Butch in the side.*

*Butch rubbed the back of his neck, “I dunno man… She doesn’t like me much,” he mumbles.*

*“Oh we were kids back then! She’s probably over it!”*

*“Wally, we literally just graduated. This was yesterday!” he says.*

*“So? Lot can happen in a day,” Wally said and shrugged. “No harm in asking,”*

He looked at Scarlett, spinning her in a slow cirlce. He thinks back to all the times he and his friends had hurt her and Amata, just because they were different. He felt a twinge of guilt and he stopped. He steps back from her, his head hung low, “I’m sorry Scar… I should be the last person who gets to dance with you. After everything I’ve done to you? It’s just not right for me to be able to hold you like this. I’m sorry, you deserve so much better than me,” with that, Butch turned on his heel and walked out of the door, leaving Scarlett stunned in his wake. 

Butch wasn’t sure where he was going, all he knew was that he couldn’t stay at that house with her. She deserved so much better than him. He walked over to the bar and shook his head. He sat in a chair away from the others, of course he stood out like a sore thumb with his signature jacket and skinny jeans. He rubbed his temples slowly as Nova walked over to him. She sat in the chair to his left. 

“You ok? You look like something the cat dragged in,” she says, handing him a beer. 

He shrugs, “Just realizing I’m a shit person…” he mumbles and takes a sip of the beer. He ran a hand through his hair, leaning back in the chair. “How do you forgive someone who made your life a living hell?” he says. 

She shrugs a bit, “Sometimes, you both just grow up. You realize you were childish,” she says and stands. She rubs his shoulder, “It’ll get better. For now, enjoy your beer. I’ll be helping at the bar if you need me,” she says and walks over to the bar. 

Butch closes his eyes and sighs softly, letting his mind wander to old memories, things he’d rather forget, things he did to Scarlett and other people in the vault. He didn’t notice when the seat beside him was taken. Nor did he feel when someone grabbed his hand gently. He did notice when that same someone pinched his arm. 

“Ow!” he yelped and jumped, holding his arm. He looked at Scarlett, who had a sad smile on her face. He went from angry to ashamed in a few seconds. He went to stand up only to be pulled back into his seat by Scarlett. He looked at her, “Scar, let go,” he mumbles, trying to pull his hand free. 

“No, not until you tell me what’s wrong,” she says. “Why did you run out like that? DId I say something? I don’t... You can’t just run away from me like that!” she yells, she was on the verge of tears and was sniffling a bit. “I don’t understand…” 

He felt his heart twinge again, “Oh Scar, don’t cry. I’ve made you cry enough over the years,” he says. He wraps his arms around her and hugs her gently. “Scar, I’m not a good person. I’m not like you, I don’t deserve someone as wonderful as you. I don’t deserve to know you, much less be able to…” he trails off. 

Scarlett wipes her eyes, “What do you mean you’re not a good person? Butch, you’re one of the nicest people I know!” she says, stepping back from him. 

“Is that why you flinch away from me every other time I touch you? Is that why sometimes you wake up screaming from a nightmare from something I did to you? Is that why you can’t look me in the eyes sometimes?” he says, his voice getting louder. “Scarlett, you can’t name one thing I’ve done for you. And even if you could, does that make up for the years of hell and abuse I put you through?” he says. “Scar, you should have just left me to rot in the vault,” he says. 

“That’s not true. You know it’s not true. If it weren’t for you, I’d be long dead by now. Yeah, you bullied me when we were kids but so what? That’s not who you are anymore. Before you even realized you were helping me, you taught me how to stand up for myself. You taught me how to defend myself,” she says, looking at him. 

“Only because I beat the hell out of you on a regular basis!” he says. 

“And if you hadn’t I’d be dead! I’d have died long before I found my father, long before I ever had a chance to actually realize what living was! Yeah, I may have resented you then, but if it weren’t for you…” she sniffs again. “And like I said, you’re not that kind of person anymore. And we were kids back then, Butch.”

Butch looked at her and shook his head, “Scar-”

“Don’t! If you don’t believe me, I’ll show you,” she says and grabs his wrist. She drags him out of the bar, leaving everyone inside a bit confused and stunned. 

Butch wasn’t sure where she was taking him, he kept trying to pull his arm out of her grip, but she was pretty strong. He sighs and follows her up to Moria’s shop. He raises an eyebrow as she drags him in, “Hey Moria! Come here, I have a question!” she says. 

The redhead steps out of a back room, “Oh! Hi Scarlett! Hi Butch! How can I help you?” she asks. 

“Do me a favor, Tell me what you think of Butch?” Scarlett says. 

Moria smiles, “Of course! He’s very funny! He tells great jokes. He’s also helpful! Reaching shelves I can’t and helping with the book as well. He’s also good at helping keep away riff-raff when James can’t,” she motions to the mercenary leaning against the wall. “Hmm, what else? Oh! He’s also good at finding things I need when I can’t!” she says with a bright grin. “Anything else?” she asks and looks at them. 

“Nope, thank moria!” Scarlett says and drags Butch out of the shop. 

Moria giggles and waves as they leave. 

Butch looks at Scarlett stunned, confused as to what she was doing. She leads him over to where Sheriff Simms was standing, near the pool in the center of town. “Hey Simms! Can you tell me what you think about Butch?” she says.  
The man raises an eyebrow and looks over, “Sure? Might I ask why?” he asks, turning towards them. 

“Proving a point,” Scarlett says. 

“Fair enough. He’s smart, helped me out of a couple of tough spots. He’s a good shot. He’s got a damned nice haircut,” he says, rubbing his chin in thought, “He’s helpful for sure, with helping Walter with the water plant and Doc with getting supplies. And he’s friendly, greeting newcomers and traders,” he says and looks at them. “Anything else?” 

“No, thanks Sheriff!” Scarlett says and drags Butch back to the saloon. 

As they walk in, Gob looks up from cleaning a glass, “Oh! Hey you two, is everything okay? You two were going at it pretty hard,” he says, setting the glass down. 

“Hi Gob, can you do me a favor?” Scarlett asks, dragging Butch to a stool. She makes him sot down beside her. 

“Sure, anything for you,” Gob smiles, “What’s up?” he asks. 

“Tell me, do you think Butch is a bad person?” Scarlett asks. 

“No? Does this have to do with your fight earlier?” Gob asks and looks at them. 

Scarlett nods, “Butch thinks he’s a bad person because of what he did in the past, I’m proving that he’s not a bad person anymore and that he’s made up for his past mistakes,” she says. 

Gob nods and smiles, “Well, he’s certainly not a bad person. He’s very much the opposite. He’s kept a few fights from happening in the bar. He helped Lucy getting that letter delivered. He helps out around here when we’re really busy and does it for very little, despite Nova and I trying to pay him,” Gob pulls a stool behind the bar and sits on it. “He fixed our radio after that one moron spilled Vodka on it,” he says and continues cleaning glasses. “He’s kept quite a few people from grabbing Nova. Kept a few bottles from being bashed over my head,” he says, 

“See, Butch? If you really were such a bad person, you wouldn’t have done any of those things. A terrible person would have just ignored all these problems and let someone else deal with them,” Scarlett says, turning to Butch. “You’re wonderful Butch and…” she holds his hands gently. “Damnit Butch… I love you…” she says. “I have since we graduated. When we danced together it was… magical.”

Butch was stunned. “You… you what?” he asks, completely in shock. 

Gob chuckled a bit, “I’ll leave you two alone,” he says and walks out of the room, upstairs to his bedroom. 

Butch stared at Scarlett, still in complete shock, “I-I don’t understand, is that why you’re always so… so nice to me?” he asks. 

She laughs a bit, “Butch, you’re so dense! I’m nice to you because you’re a good person. I may give you more of a preference because I love you, but generally I’m nice to everyone,” she says. 

Butch looked at her, “I'm an idiot, aren't I? How long have you been dropping hints and I've been oblivious?” He asks. 

“Since I saw you in Rivet City, drinking alone.”

He moved without hesitation, pulling her towards him and meeting her halfway. He pressed his lips to hers and tangled his hand in her soft, brown hair. 

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't pull away. She simply smiled. *Finally*


End file.
